I didn't forget
by Nemisses
Summary: Gibbs and Ziva are in LA and while they are there Ziva is face with her demons from Somalia.
1. Chapter 1

This just came to me. Since I haven't had it beta-read please forgive me my language mistakes. Go with the flow, I suppose.

**I didn't forget**

**Chapter 1**

Gibbs and Ziva had arrived at NCIS LA headquarters in order to finish some cold cases that needed closing. The cold trails they followed had them flying to LA so they could finally finish the paperwork on these old cases they had been on these past few weeks. He had taken Ziva cause he knew the moment he would take Tony with him it would mean that it would take forever. Tony would have demanded some free time to go site seeing around LA. McGee had been busy with the ICT department cause Tony and his downloading habits had taken its toll on not only his firewall but the departments firewall as well.

Gibbs smiled he could still hear McGee's muttering towards Tony. McGee had grown a lot in the last two years, as a matter of fact he had been growing ever since Ziva had decided to 'leave' the team back in Israel. McGee had been the one to pick up the pieces Tony had been in. He had been the one that made sure Tony came to work and not drowned in his grief over Ziva's disappearing act that had ended up in them going to Somalia to more or less rescue her. Gibbs sometimes wondered if they ever really rescued her. She was doing just fine on the surface but he knew and saw the little things. It had diminished in time but they were still there. The little things that no one noticed unless you had known Ziva well before the Somalia fiasco and the one that currently sat beside him right now.

They arrived at the LA headquarters and were greeted by Hetty. Callen and the others soon joined the three agents and introductions were made. Gibbs saw the slight hesitation in Ziva's eyes. This was one of those little things he had been reminiscing about. She was hesitant with any kind of physical contact that involved strangers and whether Gibbs liked it or not the LA team was new to Ziva.

Introductions were made and all seemed to be going well. Hetty had made arrangements for both Ziva and Gibbs to be able to work independently from the others so they wouldn't get in the way of each other. Gibbs had made it clear he wanted this over and done with as soon as possible. Later that afternoon Gibbs stumbled into MTAC unannounced and was greeted with a very agitated Hetty who wasn't in the least bit amused by the information Eric was given her.

'What's going on' Gibbs demanded to know in his usual brisk way. Ziva had quietly slipped in just behind Gibbs and was lurking quietly behind Gibb's back.

'Eric is not being able to identify terrorist number 3, so he is not getting to go to through to door number 2 and win a million bucks…' Deeks laughed at his own joke. He immediately shut op when he saw the thunderclouds on Hetty's face.

Hetty pointed towards a rather blurry photo on the main screen and Gibbs could hear her frustration about not being able to identify the unknown man.

'We only have audio on him but I cannot get the picture any more clearer' Eric piped in.

Eric played the audio and a strong male voice could be heard. Everyone was trying to listen what was being sad.

'It's right now running through all known translation-databases so getting it translated won't be a problem but getting this guy identified will be' Eric's fingers raced across the keyboard.' I am giving it my best shot but sofar….'

'Play it again' Ziva interjected, pushing Gibbs aside. 'Play it again and louder' She was practically yelling. Eric looked at Hetty and with a slight nod Hetty gave her OK.

The audio tape was played again and this time much louder. Ziva didn't even stayed but after a few words from the unknown man she bolted out the room.

'I got it' Gibbs said and he followed his probationary agent. Gibbs momentarily lost sight of her but then he heard retching sounds coming just outside the building. He opened the one door he found slightly a jar and found Ziva bend over and losing her breakfast from that morning.

He made sure she was aware that he was the one that was approaching her so when he put her hand on her back he was surprised she recoiled away from his touch. She moved away from him, muttering several Arabic words but Gibbs' wasn't about to give up on her. He kept talking to her in soft soothing words trying to pull her back to this reality instead of the one she was currently living in. He could see by her entire body language that she slowly was getting herself back together.

'What was that all about' He finally was able to ask her. Ziva was still not facing him, he gave her the bottle of water that he had grabbed on his way out.

'The man's name is Mustafa Hadirie' She murmured.

'What' She had told him so softly that he couldn't quite understand what she was saying.

'The man's name is Mustafa Hadirie' she said again and this time louder.

'Who is he' Gibbs asked.

'He…He…..used to visit…..Saleem's camp' Ziva was still not looking at him. 'He sometimes came to watch and…participate in the...…interrogations' That last word was whispered so softly he had to strain himself to hear it. He all of a sudden realized what she meant. Pure rage washed over him and all he could do was smash his hand against the wall. Ziva started to walk back towards the entrance she and Gibbs had come out of but he stopped her.

'You wanna go back in'

'Don't I have to, they will demand an answer why I ran out'

'You don't have to anything, if you want I can tell them and we will take it from there'

Ziva finally looked him in the eye and Gibbs wasn't too pleased with what he saw. He saw defeat, he saw the same look she had when she first got back from that hellhole. He made the decision for her.

'I'll tell them. You get in the car and I'll take you back to the hotel so you can get some rest, take a bath or something'

Ziva nodded. 'I would like that'

Gibbs watched as Ziva got in the car and only then he got back in and took the stairs up to the LA MTAC two at a time.

He wasted no time and jumped right back into the heat of things.

'The man's name is Mustafa Hadirie. Ziva identified him'

'How is she able to identify him simply from listening to his voice. That won't do' Deeks said.

'I trust her' Gibbs said.

'Although I will be more than happy if this is indeed Hadirie I have to agree with Agent Deeks on this' said Hetty. 'How…' but before Hetty could finish her sentence Gibbs interrupted her.

'According to Ziva he would sometimes visit Saleem's camp and participate in her…' Gibbs took a deep breath '…..interrogations'.

**TBC…**

I'am thinking maybe one or two more chapters. I've got the story in my head, just have to put it in writing. It won't be pretty….(but for whom HAHAHA ! evil laugh..)

**Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is chapter 2. Again sorry for any language mistakes, still I hope you enjoy. I hope you'll leave a review that would be much appreciated. Thx.

Crap, uploaded same chapter, sorry for the trouble I've caused but here is the right chapter 2.

**Chapter 2**

The entire room was quiet. They all knew what wasn't being said.

'She OK' asked Callen.

'No, but she is gonna be' Gibbs said.

Sam got up. 'Let's go get the SOB'

It didn't take them long before they had a solid case and had linked the trio identified terrorists to the evidence.

Mustafa Hadirie sat in one of the interrogation rooms. He was handcuffed to the table.

He was being watched through the camera by the entire team minus Ziva.

'He is going to go away for a long time' Gibbs nodded. He was satisfied with the outcome of the investigation. He could put Ziva's mind at ease. He was caught red handed, tons of evidence on his hard drive. Eric had cracked the case wide open when he had been able to hack into Hadirie's computer.

'I was hoping he was going to put up more of fight' Sam said with a grim voice.

'Where is Agent David' Hetty looked around.

'Don't know, my guess is she is trying to avoid him' said Gibbs but before he could finish his next sentence the door to the interrogation room was opened. Ziva had entered the room with Mustafa Hadirie in it. She quickly grabbed one the chairs and effectively blocked the door with it.

Very slowly and very carefully she sat down right in front of Mustafa. The man finally looked up to see what was going on. His eyes widened at the sight of Ziva in front on him. The entire time Ziva was silent. Not a word was spoken.

'_You didn't think I would survive' _Ziva said in Arabic. Mustafa started to shout. 'Let me out, she is going to kill me. I have rights'

Ziva smiled. _'No, you don't, not anymore'_

Gibbs turned pale. He knew his agent. He knew what she was about to do.

'Crap, get the door. She going to kill him' Sam ran towards the door, as much as he would like to see Mustafa suffer he didn't like to see Ziva David go to jail because she had killed him while in their custody. The door however wasn't going to give so easily due to the fact that Ziva had placed the chair against it in such a way that it blocked the handle and gave it some much needed strength. Sam had tried and then decided to take drastic masseurs. He grabbed a axe from the wall near the fire hose and began to hit the door.

Ziva meanwhile had left her chair and was slowly walking towards Mustafa. The rest of the team looked on in horror. Where they going to witness a brutal murder. Ziva leaned in close to Mustafa.

'_I remember everything but most of all I remember your voice and your body odor.' _She whispered in his left ear.

Sam was nearly through the door, almost through.

'_I didn't forget, Mustafa. I didn't forget ' _ Ziva whispered.

Sam barged in. He grabbed Ziva who had lifted her arms in the air as a way of showing she hadn't done anything to Mustafa.

'I have not touched him. I just had a nice chat with him' Ziva was dragged away from Mustafa. She was being whisked away by Sam. When Callen and Gibbs took a look at Mustafa they noticed a puddle near his feet.

Gibbs had said nothing, he turned around , walked to the other room where Sam had put Ziva on the couch. She wasn't making any movement what so ever.

'What the hell were you thinking' Gibbs yelled. 'I should put you on suspension', there are other ways to deal with this scumbag. Other ways that won't get you fired or worse getting arrested for murder' He spat the words at Ziva, who took it all in stride. She finally seemed to notice his guilty feeling for leaving her in Israel for the first time.

Callen had never seen Gibbs this angry. He was almost fuming at the mouth. Called realized that Gibbs felt guilty. He felt guilty for leaving her on that tarmac in Israel. He felt guilty for everything that had happened to her, it was consuming him.

All of a sudden Ziva got up, walked towards Gibbs and grabbed his face with both of her hands.

'It was my choice to stay and my choice alone. It's OK' Ziva hugged Gibbs and with that gesture all the fight left Gibbs. He returned the hug with such strength that it surprised all of them.

Hetty cleared her throat. 'Well, let's put Mister Hadirie on transport to a federal prison where the CIA will take over his interrogation'

The group left together.

The following morning when Gibbs and Ziva came into the LA headquarters to say their goodbyes before heading back to Washington they felt tension throughout the building.

'What's going on' asked Gibbs.

'The CIA let Mustafa Hadirie escape' Sam said through clenched teeth.

'What those….' Gibbs muttered.

Gibbs turned towards Ziva and felt there was something going on. There was something in her behavior. Suddenly there was a whistle from upstairs. Eric was standing there and motioned for them all to come into MTAC.

'Mustafa Hadirie was found'

'Thank god' said Gibbs. He guided Ziva into MTAC. She was much to calm for his liking.

'He was found about two miles down the road in a abandoned factory from where the CIA van was hijacked. The guards were sedated and are fine but Mustafa isn't. He is dead. He was tortured. He was nailed to a concrete floor and shot several times in his genitals and something was carved into his chest'

'What did it say' asked Callen.

'I didn't forget in Arabic' said Eric.

Gibbs turned his head towards Ziva who stoicly looked straight ahead. Avoiding all eye contact with Gibbs.

'So now what'

Hetty turned around and faced Ziva.

'CIA wants to know where Agent David was last night around 23.00'

'You can tell them she was with me, we were going over the final details of the cold cases so we could head back to Washington today' Gibbs said with a steal face.

Hetty looked back and forth to Gibbs and Ziva, both agents remained silent.

'Good, then. I'll be sure to forward that information towards the CIA. Sam, Callen why don't you escort Agents Gibbs and David to the airport so they still catch their flight'

The ride to the airport was done in silence. Gibbs and Ziva would hitch a ride back with a military transport.

Gibbs and Ziva sat next to each other. She still hadn't looked him in the eye.

'Thank you but you didn't have to do that I am ready to face the consequences'

'It's done now and this is the last time we are ever going to mention this' Gibbs said with a steal voice. Ziva turned around. She saw his face and did the smart thing, stayed silent.

Callen and Sam had seen them off and were on the way back to work.

'what do you think'

Sam looked at Callen. 'She did it'

'How can you be so sure' Callen knew in his mind Sam was right but he wanted to know what made Sam so sure.

'I heard what she said to Mustafa yesterday'

'Well, what'

'I didn't forget'

**THE END…..**


End file.
